We are developing an ultrafast pump-probe spectroscopic technique. A first laser is used to excite the sample and a second laser then strikes the sample to induce stimulated emission. The two lasers are offset in frequency and by looking at the difference in frequency, we can study fast dynamics by looking at low frequency signal.